


i did something bad

by merrymelody



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Simon did something bad.Set to the Taylor Swift song. I own nothing.





	i did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite resolution in the stupid Superhoodie life-death loop plot is that his extensive surveillance footage ends up mainly comprising of Nathan having a wank. Karma for eavesdropping, lol.


End file.
